Prophetess of Honesty
The Prophetess of Honesty was the mother of the Prophetess of Lecherousness, Prophet of Squalor, and Minister of Physcology; and spouse of the Prophet of Lust. She was born in the 2200's and was known for her constant lack of not telling the truth. After finishing her education through lying and manipulation she married her short-time lover the Prophet of Lust, and the two eventually made it to the rank of Lesser Prophets together, sitting within the council of the Covenant. It was during this time that Lecherousness was conceived, which led to an increase of sexual activity from Honesty. This in turn led not only to her two twin sons, but also to countless rumors of her having various affairs on her husband. While most were fictitious, in truth she did have three affairs with three other Prophets. Her husband remained oblivious to this, and also in an incredible state of denial. Many years later, when then their daughter and one of their sons (Squalor) also joined the council, the Minister of Physcology (also Honesty and Lust's other son) was charged with treason against the incumbent hierarchs (Truth, Mercy, and Regret) using brainwashed patients of his, upon hearing of this Honesty and Lust both refused to take part in the trial as they were in far too much shame and far too conflicted to judge their own son who would later be executed after being found guilty. Honesty is known to have watched the execution, though her husband was not present with her. During the trial of Thel 'Vadamee which they did attend, they were with many of the other prophets in charging the sangheli with heresy, and Honesty herself wanted the death sentence. She is known to have disagreed with the idea of Thel becoming the new Arbiter. Sometime later, the Great Schism broke out. Honesty awaited in her home on High Charity until Lust arrived. They were led towards many ships in Truth's fleet, though eventually were stopped long before reaching any evacuation thanks to the inside battles within High Charity. In one of the battles, Honesty managed to obtain an energy sword from a downed Elite Zealot, and used this to her advantage when she needed to. Honesty soon separated from Lust in one such battle, but in reality she did this on purpose so she could escape on a Phantom with her most common and wealthiest secret lover, the Prophet of Strength. Honesty and Strength both managed to make it to a lone and practically abandoned Spirit dropship together. Their plan, made up by Strength, was to escape for the Brute homeworld and hopefully wait for the end of the war. However, their plan was nearly stopped once Lust managed to find them alongside other Prophets and Prophetesses. Upset at this, Honesty herself allowed her husband on board but not the others as Strength prepared to fly the dropship. Lust soon was informed why this was, as Honesty explained to him the truth before impaling him with the energy sword and to ensure his death even decapitating him. Honesty and Strength's plan had almost succeeded, though their success only got them so far, as soon enough the Flood arrived on High Charity just before they could completely escape. As they were escaping, flood spores managed to get inside of their dropship, and subsequently into their bodies. Both of them eventually began being turned into the flood, in their panic, their spirit crashed directly into the "gemini" tower just as the dreadnaught launched with Truth inside of it, their fates both sealed. Trivia *Her name is a complete lie, like most Prophets. She lied throughout her youth, and most primarily about having numerous affairs on her own husband. *It is known that while Strength was burned from an explosion from the crash of their dropship, Honesty survived and was left to be horrendously mutated by the flood, or possibly even devoured by them instead. *Both of Honesty's surviving two children have little respect for their mother as compared to their father. Category:EternalSonic1997 Category:Prophets Category:San'Shyuum